


Potopa

by Lunkvil



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunkvil/pseuds/Lunkvil
Summary: Donna (omylem) změní historii.





	Potopa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383030) by nocookiesjustbooks. 



> Překlad vznikl původně pro nesoutěžní výzvu [Letní dobročinnost 2010](http://sosaci.net/dobrocinnost-2010).
> 
> Translated with permission. Thank you, [nocookiesjustbooks](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=12104)!

Noe a jeho žena Donně i Doktorovi vřele děkovali, když opouštěli TARDIS. Několik pomalejších párů zvířat se ještě loudalo za nimi. Poslední vylezly želvy obrovské, následované lenochody trpasličími.  
Donna si vytřásala z vlasů peří a po očku sledovala, jak se tváří Doktor. Zdálo se, že ho to ještě ani zdaleka nepřešlo.  
„Jednorožci!“ úpěl a vztekle přitom rozhazoval rukama. „Říkal jsem přece: pevný bod v čase!“  
Donna založila ruce na prsou a věnovala mu upřený pohled. „Asi sem vlezli s koňma. Myslela jsem, že to jsou ňáký koně!“  
„S rohy?“ vyštěkl Doktor.  
Nejlepší bude, pomyslela si, vůbec se nezmiňovat o gryfech.


End file.
